1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns equipments for supplying to the respiratory tracts of a user doses of at least one gas containing particles of at least one active product, comprising, in series, in a gas circuit between a source of gas and the respiratory tracts, a gas distribution valve and a nebulizer, the valve being controlled by means of a control device comprising a sensor which is responsive to the inhalation phases of the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Respiratory aid to patients as well as treatments by means of aerosols take an increasingly important place in pulmonary pathology. The equipments which are presently available are generally specific to certain treatments, and for this reason they have a poor flexibility of adaptation for various uses and do not guarantee a sufficient level of safety in the absence of a practitioner, for example in paediatrics.